1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a print control apparatus, an information processing method, and a print control method in a print system in which a host computer transmits print data constructing a print job to a printer and the printer prints data on the basis of the print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been used a print processing system in which a host computer forms data (such as aggregate data and document data), the formed data as print data is transferred to a print output apparatus (referred to as a printer, hereinbelow), and the transferred data is outputted to paper, etc.